Jdk tools list
oracle publish a list oif the tools that ship with the jdk here; http://docs.oracle.com/javase/6/docs/technotes/tools/index.html#rmi jmxterm is a command line app with an interactive mode for querying JMX agent/mbeans Security Tools These security tools help you set security policies on your system and create apps that can work within the scope of security policies set at remote sites. Tool Name Brief Description Links to Reference Pages keytool Manage keystores and certificates. and Linux Windows jarsigner Generate and verify JAR signatures. and Linux Windows policytool GUI tool for managing policy files. and Linux Windows These security tools help you obtain, list, and manage Kerberos tickets. Tool Name Brief Description Links to Reference Pages kinit Tool for obtaining Kerberos v5 tickets. Equivalent functionality is available on the Solaris operating system via the kinit tool. For example, for Solaris 8, see the kinit reference page. Windows klist Command-line tool to list entries in credential cache and key tab. Equivalent functionality is available on the Solaris operating system via the klist tool. For example, for Solaris 8, see the klist reference page. Windows ktab Command-line tool to help the user manage entires in the key table. Equivalent functionality is available on the Solaris operating system via the kadmin tool. For example, for Solaris 8, see the kadmin reference page. Windows Internationalization Tools This tool helps to create localizable apps. Tool Name Brief Description Links to Reference Pages native2ascii Convert text to Unicode Latin-1. and Linux Windows Remote Method Invocation (RMI) Tools These tools help to create apps that interact over the Web or other network. Tool Name Brief Description Links to Reference Pages rmic Generate stubs and skeletons for remote objects. and Linux Windows rmiregistry Remote object registry service. and Linux Windows rmid RMI activation system daemon. and Linux Windows serialver Return class serialVersionUID. and Linux Windows Java IDL and RMI-IIOP Tools These tools are used when creating applications that use OMG-standard IDL and CORBA/IIOP. Tool Name Brief Description tnameserv Provides access to the naming service. idlj Generates .java files that map an OMG IDL interface and enable an application written in the Java programming language to use CORBA functionality. orbd Provides support for clients to transparently locate and invoke persistent objects on servers in the CORBA environment. ORBD is used instead of the Transient Naming Service, tnameserv. ORBD includes both a Transient Naming Service and a Persistent Naming Service. The orbd tool incorporates the functionality of a Server Manager, an Interoperable Naming Service, and a Bootstrap Name Server. When used in conjunction with the servertool, the Server Manager locates, registers, and activates a server when a client wants to access the server. servertool Provides ease-of-use interface for the application programmers to register, unregister, startup, and shutdown a server. Java Deployment Tools Utilities for use in conjunction with deployment of java applications and applets on the web. Tool Name Brief Description pack200 Transforms a JAR file into a compressed pack200 file using the Java gzip compressor. The compressed packed files are highly compressed JARs, which can be directly deployed, saving bandwidth and reducing download time. unpack200 Transforms a packed file produced by pack200 into a JAR file. Java Plug-in Tools Utilities for use in conjunction with the Java Plug-in. Tool Name Brief Description with Links to Reference Pages htmlconverter Converts an HTML page (file) containing applets to the OBJECT / EMBED tag format for Java Plug-in. Java Web Start Tools Utilities for use in conjunction with Java Web Start. Tool Name Brief Description javaws Command line tool for launching Java Web Start and setting various options. See Java Web Start Guide for more information. Java Troubleshooting, Profiling, Monitoring and Management Tools Tool Name Brief Description http://docs.oracle.com/javase/6/docs/technotes/guides/visualvm/index.html Core dumps A core dump is a binary file capturing the entire heap contents at the moment the dump is captured. When you load a core dump in Java VisualVM, a node for the core dump appears below the Core Dump node. http://docs.oracle.com/javase/6/docs/technotes/guides/visualvm/coredumps.html jconsole A JMX-compliant graphical tool for monitoring a Java virtual machine. It can monitor both local and remote JVMs. It can also monitor and manage an application. See Monitoring and Management for the Java Platform for more information. Java Web Services Tools Tool Name Brief Description schemagen Schema generator for Java Architecture for XML Binding. wsgen Tool to generate JAX-WS portable artifacts. wsimport Tool to generate JAX-WS portable artifacts. xjc Binding compiler for Java Ardchitecture for XML Binding. Monitoring Tools You can use the following tools to monitor JVM performance statistics. The tools described in this section are unsupported and experimental, and should be used with that in mind. They may not be available in future JDK versions. These tools are supported on all platforms except Windows 98 and Windows ME. Tool Name Brief Description jps Experimental: JVM Process Status Tool - Lists instrumented HotSpot Java virtual machines on a target system. jstat Experimental: JVM Statistics Monitoring Tool - Attaches to an instrumented HotSpot Java virtual machine and collects and logs performance statistics as specified by the command line options. jstatd Experimental: JVM jstat Daemon - Launches an RMI server application that monitors for the creation and termination of instrumented HotSpot Java virtual machines and provides a interface to allow remote monitoring tools to attach to Java virtual machines running on the local system. Troubleshooting Tools The following tools can be used for specific troubleshooting tasks. The tools described in this section are unsupported and experimental in nature and should be used with that in mind. They may not be available in future JDK versions. Some of these tools are not currently available on Windows platforms. Refer to the Java SE Troubleshooting web site for descriptions of tools, options, and other information to use in analyzing problems. The documents at this site contain suggestions about what to try before submitting a bug report and what data to collect for a report. Scripting Tools The following tool can be used to run scripts that interact with the Java platfrom. This tool is unsupported and experimental in nature and should be used with that in mind. It might not be available in future JDK versions.